(Un)hidden Kiss
by GinevraPutri
Summary: "Nah," Scorpius berkata, sembari menarik pinggang Lily hingga rapat ke tubuhnya, "Sungguh disayangkan yang tadi 'itu' tidak jadi tersembunyi di sini, ya, kan, Lils?" / Al hanya ingin merecoki Scorpius yang sedang bermesraan! Itu saja! Kenapa takdir malah memberitahunya bahwa pacar Scorpius adalah Lily? Dari sekian banyak gadis di dunia ini, adalah Lily, adiknya sendiri?


(Un)hidden Kiss

© GinevraPutri

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling has! Unless some character.

Timeline: Tahun ke-enam Al

"Nah," Scorpius berkata, sembari menarik pinggang Lily hingga rapat ke tubuhnya, "Sungguh disayangkan yang tadi 'itu' tidak jadi tersembunyi di sini, ya, kan, Lils?" / Al hanya ingin merecoki Scorpius yang sedang bermesraan! Itu saja! Kenapa takdir malah memberitahunya bahwa pacar Scorpius adalah Lily? Dari sekian banyak gadis di dunia ini, adalah Lily, adiknya sendiri?

000

"Pukul setengah sepuluh!"

Telinganya menangkap seruan jengkel dari seberang lapangan. Kentara sekali keepernya sudah kehilangan kesabaran semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Wajahnya memerah panas walaupun hawa malam ini begitu menusuk tulang. Al berdecak kesal, sebelum memperlambat laju sapu yang tengah dinaikinya, lalu melesat menghindari sosok-sosok berjubah hijau yang masih sibuk berlatih—hanya gara-gara diawasi dengan ketat oleh sang kapten.

Al menjejeri _keeper_ nya yang tengah senewen, sembari menampilkan tampang garang yang menjadi modalnya untuk memaksa para cecunguk-cecunguk pemalas—alias anggota tim Quidditchnya—keluar dari sarang mereka di bawah danau sana. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Slytherin bukan asrama yang kelewat rajin dan pekerja keras (' _well_ , mereka bukan Hufflepuff yang bakal kerja sampai mati', tawa Al), jadi tak heran jika mengajak 'berlatih' Quidditch memerlukan lebih dari sekedar 'upaya keras'. Apalagi jika harus menghadapi prospek 'mengajak' (baca: memaksa) salah satu _beater_ nya yang paling bandel itu.

Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si vampir pirang arogan: Scorpius Malfoy!

Arrgh— bahkan ia tak datang sekarang, kendati malam ini adalah latihan terakhir sebelum pertandingan besok!

Al frustasi, tentu saja, mengingat kekalahan mereka tahun lalu yang begitu menyakitkan. James mengolok-oloknya sepanjang musim panas—dan mungkin selamanya—kalau Lily tidak turun tangan. Dan ditolong oleh adik perempuan kecilnya (Al tak pernah mau percaya bahwa Lily sudah tumbuh) bukan sesuatu yang akan membuat Al bangga.

Jadi, tahun ini, Al bersumpah— bahwa Slytherin akan mendapatkan piala Quidditch. Dan mau tidak mau, Malfoy harus bekerja sama.

" _Yeah_ , Flint? Perlu bantuan?" Menggerutu.

Jasson Flint—cowok besar berotot kelas enam—menjawab dengan berang, "Kau mau menahan kami sampai jam berapa? Kalau kucing bau itu menemukan kita di sini, Slughorn bakal ngoceh tanpa hen—"

"Mrs. Norris tak akan menemukan kita di sini," potong Al cepat.

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu, kapten?"

Mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah membekukannya, tiga jam yang lalu."

"Bagaimana dengan Filch?"

"Sedang meraung-raung dalam lemari sapu di menara barat, terkunci, tentu saja— dan jika kau mau membicarakan resiko lain, anggap saja sudah kubereskan. Jadi, tutup mulut dan lakukan tugasmu."

Jasson masih mencibir, tapi dia melakukan apa yang Al katakan. Yah, tak ada interupsi lain lagi selama setengah jam kemudian, sampai Matthews Urquhart menabrak keras tiang gawang kendati menghindari bludger yang dipukul oleh Veronica Nott.

"Lihat itu, lihat!" teriak Jasson, jelas sekali sedang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. "Kami semua ngantuk, Potter, jadi ayo sudahi latihan keparat ini!"

Al mendesah, bukan karena ocehan Jasson, melainkan cemas terhadap kondisi chasernya. Didekatinya sosok malang yang tengah meringkuk di tanah itu.

"Err.. Kau oke?"

Matthews mengerang jengkel, membuat Al menyadari betapa konyol pertanyaannya. "Ada yang patah?"

Beberapa anggota lain ikut mendarat dan berkerumun di sekitar korban blugder tersebut.

"Hei, Matt, kau tahu.. yah, sori." Wajah Veronica tampak menyala dalam kegelapan, rambut panjangnya di cat pirang sehingga kelihatan mencolok. Sepertinya gadis itu separo bangga separo menyesal.

"Yeah, pukulan hebat, sayang." Al nyengir. "Tapi pastikan kau mengenai James besok, oke?"

Albert Zabini, chaser, memutar bola mata. "Perseteruan antar saudara."

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Al mendadak kesal, "Aku tak bisa kalah lagi darinya—kita tak bisa kalah lagi dari Gryffindor. Mati sajalah kalau sampai mereka menang lagi besok."

"Tapi bagaimana kita main kalau dia luka?"

Pertanyaan polos Edward Hopkirk-lah yang membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Keempat anggota tim menatap Al dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Sementara sang kapten beralih memerhatikan Matthews dengan bingung.

"Coba kau duduk."

Cowok itu bangun dengan hati-hati, masih menyerngit kesakitan. Lengan yang ia pegangi kelihatannya baik-baik saja, walau sikap Matthews mencengkramnya seakan benda itu sangat rapuh.

"Patah?" cicit Veronica takut-takut.

"Bukan, kurasa hanya terkilir."

"Perlu membangunkan Madam Pomfrey?" celetuk Edward.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." tukas Al. "Kau mau potongan poin ekstra, ya?"

Edward mengangkat bahu, seakan tak bersalah sama sekali. Al menghela napas, lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari balik jubah.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanya Albert, memastikan.

"Jika kau meragukanku, kau boleh melakukannya sendiri, Zabini."

"Tidak," balas Albert buru-buru. "Tentu saja tidak. Silahkan, kapten."

Al mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah lengan Matthews dan mulai mendaraskan mantra. Jika dilihat dari ekspresi Matthews, kelihatannya mantra itu bekerja dengan baik.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kurasa.. Sudah oke,"

Veronica mendesah lega. "Beruntung kita punya kapten multitalenta."

Albert menepuk bahu Al. "Kerja bagus, kapten."

Al tersenyum sedikit. "Well, kupikir sudah cukup untuk satu malam. Sampai ketemu besok, dan.. Kuingatkan sekali lagi, kemenangan adalah milik kita."

Latihan selesai.

000

"Darimana kau mempelajari mantra penyembuhan seperti itu?"

Al melihat Veronica berusaha menjajari langkahnya. Ia memperlambat laju kakinya sedikit, lalu balas tersenyum. "Mum."

"Ooohh," Veronica mengangguk, mengerti. "Ibumu kapten Holyhead Harpies, kan?"

Al meng-iya-kan. "Begitulah. Kau akan kembali ke asrama?"

Gadis itu tersipu. "Tidak jika kau memintaku,"

Uh-oh. Al tahu godaan macam apa ini.

"Tidakkah menurutmu kita harus menjaga pikiran kita tetap jernih sampai pertandingan esok, N— Veronica?"

Gadis itu tampak berseri-seri ketika Al memanggil nama depannya. _Well_ , biasanya Al tidak bersikap sebaik ini, dalam artian menolak mereka dengan halus ( _yeah_ , tentu saja karena ia memang sudah muak dengan gadis-gadis itu). Tapi saat ini, ia masih punya otak untuk memikirkan konsekuensi apa yang akan didapatnya jika ia 'mencampakkan' Veronica Nott— _beater_ paling brilian yang pernah Slytherin miliki (jika ia tidak menghitung Malfoy, dan Al pasti sudah gila kalau dia menghitung si vampir sok ganteng itu). Jadi, yah.. Ia harus memainkan perannya dengan baik, kan?

"Sampai pertandingan esok? Maksudmu.."

"Hanya sampai pertandingan esok, dan setelah itu.. Kau tahu, setelah kita bebas memikirkan hal lain.."

"Hal lain?" Veronica terkikik.

Al memaksakan senyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah," Akhirnya cewek itu nyengir lebar. "Ayo kembali ke asrama."

"Err.. Aku ke toilet dulu, dan— kau tidak perlu menunggu."

Itu perintah, dari nadanya. Veronica mengangguk, masih tersenyum-senyum, lalu beranjak pergi. Sementara Al otomatis mencari dinding terdekat untuk membenturkan kepalanya.

Oh, Merlin..

Ia mengerang.

000

Al memutuskan untuk benar-benar berjalan ke toilet, karena ia yakin, bagaimana pun juga, cewek itu masih menunggunya di ruang rekreasi, atau bahkan masih dalam perjalanan. Jadi ia kembali memikirkan strategi Quidditch yang baru saja disusun, lalu perlahan, kakinya membawanya ke toilet laki-laki— tanpa tahu ada apa di sana.

000

Gadis itu mengerang. Lagi dan lagi.

Bibir mereka bertautan, saling melumat, menggigit, mengeksplorasi, menemukan, merasakan. Kedua lengan sang gadis terkalung erat di leher sang kekasih, kadang mendesak, meminta lebih. Sementara tangan si pemuda sudah bersemayam nyaman di pinggangnya, merengkuhnya, mengabaikan hawa panas yang menguar ke udara, seiring permainan mereka yang semakin liar.

Hening. Hanya desah tak tertahankan yang meluncur lewat sela-sela pertempuran itu. Ada kalanya keduanya menarik diri, mengisi kembali pasokan oksigen yang terbatas. Si pemuda menyeringai, menarik gadisnya ke ruangan terdekat—siapa peduli tempat macam apa itu.

Sang gadis mengatur napas. "Apa yang kita lakukan.. di.. sini..?"

"Sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding latihan Quidditch."

"Kau bolos untuk ini?" Gadis itu berdecak kesal. "Kau sudah merencanakannya, ya?"

"Mm-hm, dan kulihat kau tidak keberatan."

Wajah sang gadis memerah sedikit, dan suaranya mendadak gugup ketika ia membalas. "A-apalagi yang kau rencanakan?"

"Membiarkan semuanya tetap tersembunyi di sini, tentu saja." Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Sebuah.. _hidden kiss_?"

"Beberapa, lebih tepatnya." Si pemuda mendorong gadisnya ke dinding, mengurungnya di sudut, kemudian kembali melabuhkan bibirnya, sebelum ada interupsi lagi.

Hangat. Manis. Menyenangkan.

Ia merasa bisa melakukan ini selamanya.

"Oh.. Scorpius.."

000

Oh, bagus. Al benar-benar sampai di depan pintu toilet. Ternyata memikirkan strategi untuk pertandingan tak pernah ada habis-habisnya. Seakan ada snitch yang berputar-putar di kepalanya, sebuah snitch yang kelewat sulit untuk ditangkap. Al baru saja akan berbalik ke arah kedatangannya, untuk kembali ke asrama, ketika didengarnya suara-suara aneh di balik pintu toilet.

Yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah mencabut tongkat dari balik jubah, sebelum bisa memikirkan suara apa gerangan yang baru saja ia dengar. Yeah, refleks yang bagus. Al perlahan mendekati pintu toilet, mengangkat tongkatnya setinggi bahu, waspada.

Lalu ia mendengarkan.

000

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, sepuluh detik.

 _Well_ , itu bukan suara yang bagus untuk didengar.

Al melengos, mati-matian menahan keinginan merecoki pasangan yang sedang melakukan 'urusan' mereka di dalam toilet sana. Oh, dasar remaja kelebihan hormon. Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan hal 'itu' di tempat seperti ini! Bukan hanya itu saja, mereka juga melanggar jam malam, kan? Seperti peraturan yang dilanggar murid Hogwarts masih kurang banyak saja.

Oh, sudahlah. Toh Al sendiri juga melanggar jam malam. Tidak peduli Proffesor Mcgonagall menjadikannya prefek atau ketua murid laki-laki sekalian, tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya untuk berbuat onar. Well, ia itu dari Slytherin, dan ia seorang _Potter_.

Al memutar mata sekali lagi, jengah akan desahan yang tak henti-hentinya terdengar. Ia memasukkan tongkat kembali ke saku, siap beranjak, ketika akhirnya— nama itu memasuki gelombang pendengarannya.

"Oh.. Scorpius.."

Langkahnya langsung terhenti. Scorpius? Scorpius yang _itu_? Scorpius Malfoy yang _**itu**_?

Al menyeringai.

Kelihatannya ia tahu apa yang membuat vampir itu melewatkan latihan Quidditch malam ini, juga apa yang bisa membalaskan kejengkelan yang sudah mendarah-daging ini.

Bagaimana pun juga, seorang Potter tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk merecoki seorang Malfoy— sejauh yang Al tahu.

Jadi, ia kembali mendekat..

Dan membuka pintu.

000

Sejoli itu nyaris tak bergeming dari posisi mereka—mengabaikan makhluk Tuhan yang sudah megap-megap mirip ikan badut yang baru dikeluarkan dari air.

Telinga Al tidak berbohong.

Itu memang Scorpius.

Tapi mata Al juga tidak berbohong.

Bahwa gadis yang saat ini berada dalam dekapan si vampir—

Adalah Lily.

Lily Luna Potter.

Lily, adik manisnya.

Lily, yang selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah polos.

Lily, yang menyelamatkannya dari cercaan James.

Lily, yang kini berciuman dengan makhluk gorong-gorong berkulit pucat.

"MALFOOOOYYYY!"

000

Kemudian Lily mendengarnya.

Tangannya refleks mendorong Scorpius, gemetaran. Matanya membelalak, tak berani mencari arah datangnya suara.

Karena ia sudah tahu.. Tahu sebelum bisa berpikir.. Suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya..

"Potter!" Scorpius tampak menyeringai, kentara sekali berpuas diri. "Apa kabar?"

Lily tak berani menatap mata kakaknya. Ia memfokuskan diri pada tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat, berusaha berpikir seakan jika ia tidak memerhatikannya, tali itu akan mencekiknya.

"Nah," Scorpius berkata, sembari menarik pinggang Lily hingga rapat ke tubuhnya, "Sungguh disayangkan yang tadi 'itu' tidak jadi tersembunyi di sini, ya, kan, Lils?"

Suara Al kelewat bergetar sehingga kata-katanya nyaris tak bisa ditangkap. "Sayang sekali, aku menganggu adik kecilku yang sedang bersenang-senang." 

"Jangan— memanggilku adik kecil," bisik Lily lirih.

"Aku akan terus memanggilmu adik kecil!" bentak Al. "Sampai otakmu itu bekerja—"

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu berpikir otakku tidak bekerja?" Lily membalas, jelas sekali merasa tersinggung.

"Banyak hal, Lily, banyak sekali!" Al merenggut tangan adiknya, menariknya menjauh dari dekapan Scorpius. "Kau melanggar jam mal—"

"Kau juga!"

"Bukan hanya itu, bodoh! Melanggar jam malam, bermesraan di toilet laki-la—"

"Aku tidak—" Mata Lily berkelana ke seluruh ruangan, sebelum terkesiap. "Scorpius!" bisiknya geram.

Scorpius mengangkat bahu, memasang tampang tak bersalah sama sekali, seakan mempersilahkan Al melanjutkan sesi pengadilan.

"Dan yang paling kelewat batas adalah— dia."

Jemari telunjuk Al terangkat lurus, menunjuk Scorpius tepat di wajahnya.

Lily menghela napas, tahu bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Scorpius memang benar. Sayang sekali ciuman itu tidak jadi tersembunyi di sini.

000

EPILOG

"HEI, JAMES! AKU MERINDUKANMU!

James mendengar seruan itu dan bergidik ngeri. Ia sudah tahu, oh yaa.. Ia sudah tahu sesuatu seperti ini pasti akan terjadi—mengingat hasil akhir pertandingan Quidditch yang sangat memuaskan (bagi Slytherin).

"Hei!" Al menepuk bahunya, nyengir sangat lebar. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tak pernah sebahagia ini." gumam James, mulai melangkah, kabur.

"Jangan buru-buru, bukankah kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol?" Al menjajari langkah kakaknya, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku sangat ingin mengobrol denganmu, adikku tersayang, hanya saja Proffesor Slughorn sudah menungguku, dan—well, aku tak berminat mengurangi poin asramaku."

Cengiran Al masih terpampang jelas. "Oke, oke, tak apa. Aku punya waktu sepanjang musim pan—"

"Oh, tidak," James mengerang. "Al— Hanya saja, jangan.. Err, jangan.."

"Jangan apa?"

"Beritahu.. Dad.. atau Mum. Oke?"

Al berdeham. "Well, aku sudah mengirim burung hantu kepada mereka sejak satu jam yang lalu."

"APA?" James membelalakkan matanya. "K-kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, bahwa tim kebanggaan kakakku akhirnya bertekuk lutut hanya karena Lily mendadak demam, dan kukatakan juga bahwa ternyata kekuatan Gryffindor bergantung pada Lily, dan kemudian— Ah, ya. Aku juga bilang bahwa kakakku tercinta baru saja terkena bludger. Empat kali."

James menelan ludah.

"Nah, kau tak mau kena omelan Slughorn, kan? Jadi, yah—bergegaslah."

James menghela napas, merutuki nasibnya yang begitu malang sembari melangkah pergi, sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu mengenai 'Lily' dan 'demam'.

Sementara itu, Al melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan menyeringai.

Yah, ciuman itu akan tetap tersembunyi selama Al mendapatkan imbalan yang setimpal.

000

Author's Note:

HUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA. Ini humor enggak lucu, friendship enggak masuk, family pun enggak nyambung mengingat Al merelakan hubungan Scorp-Lily cuma untuk pertandingan Quidditch :3 Oh yes, itu Lily mendadak demam dengan sengaja, dan James kena blugder empat kali itu juga sudah direncanakan oleh Scorp :3

Akhir kata, separah apa pun fic ini, bagi kalian yang udah baca sangat diharapkan untuk menyempatkan diri menulis di kolom review, oke?

See u! :D

Sign,

GinevraPutri.


End file.
